The Wayne State University School of Medicine at the Detroit Medical Center is submitting an application for renewal in the NICHD Multicenter Neonatal Research Network. The Division of Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine has both an inborn service at Hutzel Hospital and an outborn service at Children's Hospital of Michigan. Hutzel Hospital is a tertiary perinatal center with the largest inborn service in the State of Michigan (8,000 deliveries), with a 35 bed NICU, 12 bed admission observation nursery, 40 bed progressive care nursery, and 100 regular newborn nursery. Children's Hospital of Michigan (45 bed NICU) is one of only two neonatal centers in Michigan providing the entire spectrum of medical and surgical services needed for the care of high risk infants. The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Wayne State is currently a member of the Maternal-Fetal Multicenter Network. The Wayne State site has additional capabilities of including 1 more inborn site, Grace Hospital (4,000 deliveries) into the Neonatal Research Network. The Wayne State site has actively participated in the current NICHD Neonatal Research Network by contributing 1,371 infants to the Generic Data Base Study. In the Bilirubin Study, 105 (71% of eligible infants) participated while in the Ballard Validation Study, Wayne State University contributed 168 infants (12% of the total number of subjects enrolled). In the Nitric Oxide to Evaluate Pulmonary Hypertension Trial, Wayne State has enrolled greater than 33% of total subjects in the study. The Principal Investigator at the Wayne State University site, Dr. Seetha Shankaran, served as PI for the IVH Observational Study and the Antenatal Phenobarbital Study to prevent IVH Study with excellent recruitment of patients into both studies. In the Maternal Lifestyles Study (4 sites), Wayne State site has enrolled over 50% of subjects. Wayne State also has the highest compliance rate for subject retention in the follow-up aspect of this study. To make the conduct of clinical trials within the Neonatal Research Network cost effective, the Wayne State site continues to have realistic projections of patients to be enrolled and maximum coverage for patient recruitment with research nurses covering the day shift, on-call fellows recruiting at night. The Wayne State site plans to cross-train research nurses from the NICHD Network and the MFMU Network. Strengths of the Wayne State site include imaging abilities (PET, MRI), Fetal Therapy Program, and long standing collaboration with Maternal Fetal Medicine Division.